


Not Married, Not Dating but Somehow A Functional Family

by szzzes



Category: Naruto
Genre: College AU, F/M, Genderbend, OOC, also i dont know where i was going with this, basically the fic where i write whatever i want for fem!obito bc biased, basically their relationships all add up to surprisingly functional family, domestic AU, i dont know how one year old works, i just wanted to write obito being motherly, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-31 00:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6447439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szzzes/pseuds/szzzes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College AU, Domestic AU - Alternative title: Obito is a human being, human beings have instincts. So it's no surprise that an idiot like her can have motherly instincts as well. Unfortunately they're being used for a certain jerk's bloodline.</p><p>(Or the fic where Obito and Kakashi are college students while trying to take care of a one year old baby that Obito is convinced has the Hatake blood. It results in a rather surprising functional family (even though they are not dating) )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usual: OOC, Genderbend Obito, I just really wanted to write a motherly female Obito. No plots, really. There is no direction at all
> 
> Listening to Pay My Rent by DNCE

It was a wriggling bundle, and it was giggling deliriously as tiny hands reached out towards Obito’s direction.

“What’s this…?” Obito asked, frowning as she took a step back, turning to look at her roommate.

Kakashi shrugged, face emotionless as the one-year-old baby giggled and gurgled, wriggling on the bed.

Frowning, Obito glared at Kakashi, before turning to look at the child, squinting.

“Don’t tell me, this is your son?” She gasped, taking a step back as she saw Kakahsi’s murderous glare.

“What the fuck are you talking about, you idiot? Does it look like I’m his Dad?”

Obito blinked, staring at the baby again. He was still a tiny little thing, and the hair on his head was very fine, but it was an obvious greyish-white, the exact same shade as Kakashi’s.

“Well, yeah.”

Kakashi sighed, suppressing the growing headache at the sheer _idiocy_ of his roommate.

“No. He’s not my son. Dad passed him to me earlier, and told me that he needed me to help take care of him for awhile, before running away before I could ask more.”

Obito blinked. “Oh. Okay.” Then she turned around, trying to get out of there before the bad feeling in her gut came through.

A hand clasped her shoulder, and the woman jumped. “Obito.”

“Y-yes?”

“Take care of him. His diapers and milk powder and everything else are in that bag over there.” Kakashi waved to the huge sports bag sitting beside the child.

“What! No way! You brought him in, and he’s obviously the same blood as you, so why do I have to do it?”

“Because I’m your landlord, and if you don’t want me to tell your family exactly why you’re living with me, then you better do it.”

Obito gritted her teeth. “God dammit Hatake, always using your landlord position to boss me around. I’m a college student! I’m too busy to take care of your hell spawn!”

“He’s not my son. But sure, maybe I should give a call to your uncle and aunt…”

Obtio gulped, her brain automatically bringing up memories of Aunt Mikoto during her last year of high school. The normally kind and sweet Uchiha matriarch had turned into the devil, scaring the crap out of her sons and even her usually stoic husband.

“No! Don’t do that, do you want me to die?” Obito hissed, stepping in front Kakashi to block his way.

Kakashi stared at her. Obito sighed, before relenting. Curse her idiocy, which landed her in this horrible situation where she was at beck and call of her ‘landlord’.

“Fine, but on days when I have class, you’ll have to watch him.”

Kakashi shrugged, before leaving the room.

_“Goddamn jerk.”_

Then she turned around, blinking as large, unwavering, black eyes stared at her in curiosity.

 _Shoot!_ She slapped a hand over her mouth. “Better watch what I saw around you, huh. Don’t want your first words to be anything nasty.”

.

Obito sighed as she trudged up the stairs to her apartment, careful to pull her scarf up so that it covered her nose and her cap so low that it cast a shadow across her eyes.

“I’m back!” She sighed closing the door behind her as she took over her shoes and coat.

“Hn.” There was a soft grunt, and Obito turned around, blinking as she saw a haggard Kakashi (which was something new, despite living together for about two months now) sprawled on the couch, glaring at her as the tiny toddler slept on his stomach.

“He just fell asleep?” Obito asked, peering to look at the sleeping face. It was curled into a content little smile, and Obito couldn’t help but smile as well.

_He’s definitely cuter than Itachi and Sasuke when they were at his age._

Kakashi nodded, freezing when the tiny fist gripped on to shirt. “I’m fucking tired. He wouldn’t stop crying, and if I move even a little, he’d wake up crying again.”

“Yeah, babies tend to be like that. But sleeping like this isn’t good for his posture.” Obito answered.

“And watch your language around him,” she added as an afterthought.

Kakashi stared at her, before sighing. “Whatever. Help me get him off, but don’t wake him up.”

Obito stared at Kakashi. “That’s kind of impossible.”

Kakashi stared right back, a silent threat behind his gaze.

“Fine, fine!” She sighed, bending to Kakashi’s will (and not facing Aunt Mikoto’s wrath) gently picking up the sleeping toddler and letting his body lean against hers.

“I’ll bring him to the bed.”

Kakashi shrugged, standing up and stretching. “Whatever, I have to go out anyway, I’ve got class.”

Obito sighed, watching as Kakashi walked off, before peering at the little boy in her arms. “Isn’t he nasty? We’ll, let’s not care about jerks, hm?”

.

“Well then, I’m off.” Kakashi sighed, pulling his scarf around his neck as he slung his bag over his shoulder.

Obito looked up from her seat at the kitchen table. “Ah, yeah. You have club activities today?”

Kakashi nodded, before turning around to close the door without saying anything else.

“What a jerk.” Obito sighed, about to go back to her work before a soft wailing voice broke out, causing her to rush to her room.

“Yes, yes, I’m here. Geez, you’re just as demanding as your… brother.”

The baby stopped crying, sucking on to his thumb as Obito carried him to the kitchen, putting him in the baby chair.

Obito blinked, smiling as she stroked the baby’s fine grey hair. “Well, dinner time!”

Baby Hatake cheered, and Obito smiled.

.

Sitting in her usual spot, Obito sighed as she stared off into the distance, seemingly day dreaming as they waited for their next lecturer.

“You know, for a kid, he’s surprisingly well-mannered.” She mumbled to herself, doodling in her notebook. “Or maybe it was Sasuke that was just plain nasty, even as a baby?”

“That’s not a very nice thing to say about your youngest cousin.” A voice called from behind her, and Obito jumped, turning around.

“Oh. Itachi. What are you doing here?”

Her younger cousin shrugged, placing his writing materials on the table. “I missed yesterday’s lesson, so I’m here for a make-up lecture.”

“Haha.” Obito laughed weakly, sighing. _As always, the hard-working and genius little cousin, putting me to shame._ She thought, thinking about her rocky attendance record.

“By the way, what were you talking about, a kid?” Itachi asked, looking at her with his usual poker face. “Why would there be a kid in the dormitory?”

Obito froze. “Ah-ha, hahahaha,” she laughed nervously. “Um, that is, a kid,” she started, cursing herself for being a horrible liar.

“Ah, Obito.” Kurenai greeted, “and Itachi.”

The younger Uchiha nodded his head in greeting. “Good morning, Kurenai. Was there a kid at your dormitory a few days back?”

“What?” Kurenai asked, confused.

“Itachi!” Obito hissed, sweating nervously. “Ah Kurenai-” Obito stuttered, panicking. _Oh god, Itachi was going to find out about the truth, and then he would tell Aunt Mikoto and I’m done for!_

Deciding to take pity on her poor friend, Kurenai smiled. “Ah yeah, I was helping Asuma take care of his nephew the other day, and Obito was with me. Right, Obito?”

“Haha, yeah. Konohamaru sure is a troublesome kid, huh?” Obito followed up smoothly, smiling in gratitude at her friend. Kurenai winked back, and took her seat just as their lecturer entered the classroom.

Thankfully, Itachi kept quiet and concentrated on the lesson like the nerd he was, and Obito sighed in relief, leaning on Kurenai’s shoulder.

 _“Thanks, Kure. You’re a life saver.”_ She whispered.

Not taking her eyes off the whiteboard, Kurenai smiled slightly. _“Well but I don’t think he seemed to buy it. Whatever you’re up to, you best be careful, Tobi.”_

Obito hummed, before sitting upright and going back to her notes.

.

“Alright, that concludes the lecture for today.”

Obito sighed closing her notebook as she tried to wrap her head around the new material she learnt today. “My head hurts.”

Kurenai laughed. “Well yeah, you say that everyday.”

“Bye Kurenai, bye Obito.” Itachi waved at them, smiling a little before exiting the room.

Kurenai blinked. “Well, despite his looks, he seems pretty attached to you.”

Obito snorted. “Yeah well, I did take care of him when he was a baby, after all.”

“And yet here he is taking the same college-level classes with his older sister.”

“Well, we can’t _all_ be geniuses, can we?” Obito rolled her eyes, smiling a little as she packed her bag.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow. “Well yeah, but it seems to say something when your cousins _and_ your boyfriend are geniuses.” The red-eyed woman turned to look at her friend. “What are you, a genius-magnet?”

“One, and how many times do I need to say this, I’m not dating Hatake. _So what boyfriend are you talking about?_  ”

“And yet you know who I’m talking about.”

Obito flushed, gently smacking Kurenai’s arm.

.

When she returned to the apartment, Obito blinked as she stood face to face with Kakashi holding a wailing toddler at arms length, a slightly annoyed expression on his face.

“What took you so long?” Kakashi asked, irritated and impatient, trying not to shout above the wails.

“Huh? Wasn’t it your turn to take care of him?” Obito asked, hurriedly putting her things away to take the crying child into her arms. “Why’s he crying?"

“I don’t know. But I can’t work with him crying like this.” Kakashi shrugged, running a hand through his hair. He had bags underneath his eyes and his shirt had patches of stains and wrinkles, and Obito had to blink again, taking a step back to really take a look at Kakashi.

He seemed… tired. Haggard, even. Nothing like the usual charismatic senior that had girls in their college and university fawning over him.

Deciding to take pity on the poor man, Obito sighed, adjusting her grip on the baby, who’s wails had subsided into little sniffles as he clutched onto the Uchiha’s scarf.

“Alright, just let me bundle him up.” She replied, ignoring Kakashi’s incredulous stare as she stepped into the apartment and brushed past him. Her room mate huffed quietly, running another hand through his hair as he wandered off towards the kitchen.

The child giggled as Obito buttoned up his coat, and Obito smiled, humming under her breath as she wrapped a scarf and stuffed a wolf-shaped hat on top of his head, covering the fine strands of grey hair.

“Now we’re ready!” She said softly, carrying him gently and hugging him tightly, cooing at the adorable bundle in her arms.

.

Obito smiled at the baby as she made her way to the door, before stopping in surprise.

“What are you doing?”

Kakashi looked up from where he was crouching on the floor, working on some plastic latch. He raised an eyebrow as he spotted the two of them, before straightening himself, stepping aside to reveal a comfy-looking black stroller, with little wolves and plastic ninja-stars dangling off the hood.

Obito stared, unsure what to say.

“It’s a stroller, idiot.” Kakashi rolled his eyes, blinking in surprise as Obito turned to him with a frown on her face.

“Language, Kakashi.” She reminded him again.

“But a stroller? I didn’t know we had one!”

“Came along with the kid. It was folded in the storeroom the whole time. You can’t possibly be thinking off carrying him in your arms all day?” Kakashi asked, giving his room mate another impassive stare.

Obito flushed, which was partially hidden under her scarf. _Well, my arms would be sore and tired, but yeah._ She kept her mouth shut.

Kakashi sighed, and was about to head back to his room to finish the rest of his assignment before stopping, seeing that Obito was still frozen on the spot, a slight look of confusion on her face.

“Um.” The Uchiha started, unsure of her words. “I’m really glad that you brought out and assembled the stroller, but how am I going to get this all the way down the stairs on my own, _while_ carrying a kid?” She mumbled, latter half of her sentence trailing off, like she was talking to herself and trying to think off a way to get everything down on her own.

 _Oh. Right._ Kakashi blinked, and if he was anyone else he would have smacked himself on his forehead.

Instead, he sighed. _Why do I create more problems for myself?_

He grabbed his coat, and held on to the stroller. “Come on, I’ll help you."

.

Baby Hatake gurgled happily as Obito strapped him into the stroller, adjusting the buckle and cushions.

“Comfy?” She asked, before sharing a smile with the one year old. Kakashi stood at the side, watching them quietly with an unreadable look on his face.

Standing up, Obito moved to take the handles of the stroller, bending her head over to assure the baby that she was still there. Kakashi cleared his throat.

“Then I’ll get back to work.” He stated, running a hand through his hair and looking thoroughly lost from the display of motherly (?) affection in front of him.

“Oh, yeah. Thanks.” Obito grinned, waving to Kakashi.

A few more uncomfortable seconds went by.

“Call me when you get back, I’ll help you bring the stroller up.” He mumbled, before slowly shuffling back into the apartment.

Obito stood there, staring at the greyish-white hair that was swaying in the wind, tightening her grip on the stroller.

Baby Hatake cooed, large eyes on his caretakers, making a small noise of confusion.

Coughing slightly, Obito shook her head, trying to focus.

“Well then, let’s go on an adventure!"

.

They ended up strolling in the park, with the weather just perfect and the atmosphere calm and relaxing. Obito hummed as she walked along the pavement, pointing out things for the little toddler strapped into the stroller, occasionally stopping to fuss over him, making sure he was warm and properly buckled.

“Oh look. There’s the field.”

Taking a seat next to an empty bench, Obito pulled the trolley so that it was stationary beside her, and held the tiny hand as she pointed out what was happening on the field.

“They’re playing baseball, and it’s that guy’s turn to bat next. Do you think he’ll have a strike out, or hit a home run?” Obito asked, putting two stuffed toys in front of him.

“Eughf…” Baby Hatake mumbled, staring at the two toys before glancing back at Obito. Confused and unsure what exactly was expected of him, he hesitantly grabbed on to the ‘home run’ wolf, before using his other hand to grab onto the ‘strike out’ wolf, bringing both close to his chest.

Obito grinned. “Now, I wonder what that means…"

There was the sound of the bat coming into contact with the ball and they both turned to see what happened. The group of boys, probably aged between seven and twelve, were all running as the ball flew away from the batter.

“Oh! First base!” Obito cheered. She turned to give a little ‘boop’ to the tiny nose. “Good call on that one, sir!”

This went on for a few more minutes, with Obito running a little commentary like a sports commentator, asking her ‘partner’ questions using stuffed wolves and getting a little too excited as the game got more exciting.

“And he takes the base! Tell me, sir, what do you think of his batting? Good? Need improvement?” She asked, wriggling two soft toys in front of the toddler.

“Ahg!” Came the answer, and a wolf was chosen.

“I see, I completely agree!” She cheered, but was cut off when she heard giggling. She looked at the baby.

“You’re not giggling.” She mused, tilting her head in confusion. She turned around and spotted a few ladies sitting on the bench a few steps away, giggling and waving at her. By the looks of it, they were most likely the mothers of the boys that were playing on the field now.

“The two of you are so adorable!” One of them called, giving a friendly smile as she waved Obito over.

“Yes, so cute!” Another agreed.

Obito flushed, slightly embarrassed by their comments. She wasn't aware that they had an audience. “Why don’t we go say hello to our fans, hm?” She stood up, pushing the stroller to the bench.

“Oh my. You’re even cuter up close!” The women cooed, smiling at the approaching baby.

Obito smiled, standing beside the stroller.

“How old is he?"

“About a year old,” she answered, smiling at the happy baby that was being fawned upon by the women.

“Well, he’s quite the charmer. He'll definitely grow up to be a handsome one!” One cooed.

“Oh, and his eyes looks just like his mother’s!” Another commented, looking up at the young black-haired woman.

Obito froze, before letting out a nervous giggle as her face got redder and redder with each comment.

“You’re so young, but you take really good care of him! We’ve been here seeing you play with him!”

“Oh, you guys live at the old apartment block, right? Must be tough, there aren’t any lifts there!”

“Oh dear, that sounds tough! How do you manage?"

“Ah, I saw her Husband helping her earlier. He was quite handsome too. No wonder their kid is such the charmer!”

The women continued cooing and giggling, talking amongst themselves about how Obito was 'so pretty and capable with adorable, charming son’ and how she was ‘so lucky to have such a handsome, thoughtful husband’.

Red as a tomato, Obito stood there, tongue-tied, trying to find a way to clear up the huge misunderstanding they had, looking at Baby Hatake only to find out that he didn’t really care if he was being labelled as the ‘adorable son’ of the bastard she was living with.

“Um… Actually, I’m not his…” Obito started, voice weak and pleading.

“Mom! Let’s go home! I’m hungry!”

In the midst of their talking and gossiping, the baseball game was over, and the boys ran up to their mothers, staring at Obito and Baby Hatake curiously, their loud voice cutting off Obito’s words.

 _Talk about bad timing!_ Obito sighed, trying to continue her efforts of clearing up the misunderstanding, but with the appearance of the rowdy boys, the mothers were all preoccupied.

“Oh, look at the time! I need to start on dinner!”

“Good bye, miss!"

“Uh… Goodbye…”

Obito stood there, a little lost as she watched the mothers pack everything in a flurry of motion, still polite and waving at her as they left, though this time pre-occupied with their sons.

“Is that the baby’s mom? She’s pretty.” One of the boys commented a little too loudly, bringing back Obito’s flush full-force.

“We'll clear up the misunderstanding next time. I don’t really want to be known as the lady that’s married to Kakashi.” She mumbled, looking at Baby Hatake, who just smiled and continued playing with his toy, completely disinterested now that the field was empty and they were left alone.

Obito sighed. _You’re just a year old, you don’t understand what I’m saying, do you?_

“Right. I need to start on dinner too…”

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Kakashi is bad with displays of Obito being motherly (aka Mother and child being adorable) because he feels lost (normal fathers would be snapping pictures)
> 
> I don't know. Obito is my favourite character SO WHAT IF I BUTCHER IT UP just let me lay here in shame and tears. Also I don't have any one year olds near me to use as reference so my brain is making things up


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More inaccurate characterisation, gender-bending and playing parental roles, so a one-year old baby can grow up in a somewhat normal, safe and healthy lifestyle.
> 
> Also I'm shit at writing Kakashi, and Rin doesn't have a crush on him because reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Littlest thing by Lily Allen  
> Listening to Sugar by Maroon 5
> 
> Chapter two is slightly shorter and all over the place, because I keep getting distracted, the tenses are jumping back and forth and I keep getting stuck in terms of plot.

The sun was setting when Obito and Baby Hatake reached their apartment building, with Obito’s face still slightly red.

She stood there, trying to will her blush away before calling her roommate. Turning to the one-year old, she flushed again.

Baby Hatake looked at Obito curiously, before smiling happily, arms reaching out for Obito, indicating that he wanted to be carried.

Easily picking up the child, Obito was thankful that Kakashi had the mind to take out the stroller for her, saving her arms from being sore and tired. Once the child was comfortably settled on her hip with his head resting comfortably on her shoulder and sucking his thumb, Obito called Kakashi.

 _Hello?_ Kakashi answered, his voice low and rough.

“Kakashi? We’re downstairs. Could you help me with the stroller?”

There was a grunt, and the sound of the wooden chair scraping against the floor, before he hanged up.

Obito frowned, annoyed as she stared at her phone. “Not even a word. How rude.”

She pocketed her phone, adjusting her hold on the baby and with nothing to do, stood there, waiting for Kakashi, trying hard not to think about what the mother’s at the park said earlier.

_Next time, definitely, I'll clear up the misunderstanding._

There was someone coming down the stairs, footsteps thudding and Obito looked up to see a pair of legs in black slacks. She looked down to see Baby Hatake awake, eyes half-lidded, turning his tiny head to look at the newcomer.

“Not a word about what they said at the park, okay?” Obito told the child, who simply blinked in confusion before smiling happily at the appearance of Kakashi.

Wordlessly, the man went to the stroller, easily folding it in half and tucking it under his arm. He turned to look at Obito, and was a little surprised at the child smiling and reaching out to him.

He turned his confused gaze to Obito as she walked closer, which made the baby even happier.

Sighing at the obvious question that Kakashi had, Obito merely sighed, smiling a little in exasperation. _How emotionally stunted was this jerk?_

“He’s just happy to see you,” She answered easily.

Kakashi just stood there, awkwardly staring at the kid. “Ok?” He said, the word sounding more like a question.

Slowly and cautiously, he raised his hand, before resting it on top of the small head, before backing off.

Obito couldn’t help it, she laughed. “What was that?"

“A pat on the head. Are you going to stand there like an idiot or what?” Kakashi bit back, rolling his eyes, back to his normal snappish self.

Still laughing, Obito walked towards the stairs. “You’re treating him like one of your dogs! What, was that a reward for being happy to see you?”

Kakashi rolled his eyes, opening the door and holding it open for Obito.

_(She hated to admit it, but that action was indeed very gentlemanly and it did make her heart flutter a little. She had grown up surrounded by male cousins who she either baby-sat, or got into trouble with)_

The baby was finally asleep, thumb in his mouth and his favourite wolf plush in the crook of his arms. Obito smiled softly, stroking his forehead softly and pulling up the blanket. Kakashi was at the door, towel around his neck, fresh from a shower and checking in on the baby.

“Is he asleep?” He asked quietly, still standing at the door entrance and looking at the slumbering bundle in Obito’s bed, surrounded by numerous cushions.

Obito nodded, standing up and picking up her towel, preparing to go for a shower when Kakashi suddenly put his hand on her head.

“What?” Obito asked, frowning slightly, confused at the action.

Another pat, and Obito realised that he was petting her, like he did earlier with the baby. She frowned, ready to bite back a nasty comment when he stopped, hands retreating back to his sides.

“A reward,” Kakashi shrugged, “for today."

Obito blinked, not sure what to say.

“I haven’t wash my hair in three days."

Ignoring her, Kakashi went to his own room, closing the door and leaving Obito staring at him, his words swimming in her head.

_(Sometimes, Obito doesn’t know what this says of their relationship, if she can understand his strange actions and decipher his coded words when no one else can.)_

_‘Thank you.'_

Obito smiles to herself.

.

“Sometimes I wonder what this says about me,” Obito mumbles when she’s with Kurenai and Rin at one of their favourite cafes, their notes colour-coded (red for Kurenai, purple for Rin and orange for Obito) and scattered on the table.

Rin and Kurenai stop what they’re doing, looking at her in curiosity.

“What’s ‘what’?” Rin asked, slightly confused. Beside her, Kurenai raises and eyebrow, taking a big gulp of her coffee.

Obito shrugs, wondering how had her college life become so… complicated.

One minute, she was going through her notes, orange pen writing down questions on a post-it note, and the next she was calculating how much diapers and milk powder and baby wipes they had, and wondering if she should buy some on her way back, which meant that she had to leave around seven.

And seriously, what kind of college student would leave her friends at seven to buy baby products on a Friday?

“I wonder what this says about me, if I’m more capable taking care of babies and children instead of falling in love,” Obito sighs, wistful.

Kurenai and Rin trade glances, only slightly confused but entirely mischievous.

“Well, Kakashi is _right_ there,” Kurenai points out helpfully, pointing at the table diagonally behind Obito, wearing a huge grin on her face. “You could, I don’t know, practice the latter with him?"

Obito freezes up, looking between Rin and Kurenai with panic clear on her face as she realised what her friends were doing.

“Oh no, no, no!” Obito whispered, making a cross with her arms. “Don’t do anything stupid! I already told you we’re not dating and I’m not interested!” She hissed.

Ignoring her, Rin pretends to squint even though she has perfect vision. “Asuma’s there too.” She points out helpfully. “Wanna go over and say hi?"

At this, at least, Kurenai flushes slightly, but still has more composure and dignity that Obito, who’s a floundering mess and thinks that making herself smaller and resting her head on her notes would make her invisible.

Clearing her throat, Kurenai flashes a smile that has too much teeth. Rin returns the smile, equally predatory.

“Take one for the team, Kure,” she encourages, eyes resting on Obito, who’s groaning. “If not our little Tobi will never find her prince charming."

Before either of them can do anything, though, someone approaches their table. The three of them glance up, expecting it to be another obnoxious man that was trying to hit on them. Not that it would have succeeded, seeing that the three of them had plenty of experience and knew how to help each other out of a sticky situation.

To their surprise, they saw Kakashi looking at them with his usual passive face, bag slung over his shoulder.

_Speak of the devil. Or in this case, ‘prince charming’._

“Oh hi Kakashi. What good timing!” Rin chirped, and Kakashi raised and eyebrow, seemingly taking a sweeping glance before staring at Obito, silently asking her what the fuck was going on.

Obito, sitting up straight and trying to simultaneously fix her hair and notes shrugged, not knowing where to look, thought pointedly ignoring Kakashi’s stare.

“Uh Rin,” Kakashi starts, looking a little uncertain and Obito knows its because he wonders if he got her name correct. He turns to look at Obito again. “Are you guys busy after this?"

Rin and Kurenai look at each other, before looking at Obito with an entirely too-smug expression.

“Nope!” Rin replied happily. “Wanna hang out with us? Karaoke, maybe?” She asked, looking entirely too eager at the thought of managing to hang out with the handsome and unsociable Hatake Kakashi, the objective of trying to hook him up with her best friend temporarily forgotten.

Kakashi shrugged, looking extremely bored, and doesn’t even bother to give a reply.

“Obito. Let’s go.” He says curtly, adjusting his bag and making his way outside, leaving the three women speechless after him.

“So… not dating?” Rin asks again after a while, still shell-shocked even as Obito is stuffing her notes into her bag and wrapping her scarf haphazardly around her neck.

“Not. Dating.” She bites out, grabbing her coffee just as she hoists her bag over her shoulders. She grabs another orange file, giving her friends a little glare as they continue to stare at her, and at the white-haired man waiting for her outside the cafe.

“Sure, because _that_ doesn’t seem like typical boyfriend behaviour at all.” Kurenai states.

“And he asked us if we were busy, only to ask you out?” Rin continues.

“Not to mention that he’s actually _waiting_ for you. Haven’t seen him do that before."

Obito pointedly ignores them, shrugging because her hands are full as she stalks out.

“Enjoy your date, Tobi!” Kurenai and Rin call out loudly, loud enough that Kakashi, who’s waiting outside the cafe turns around at the noise.

Obito turns around and smiles, baring her teeth as she calls out just as loudly, “Asuma’s _right there_ , Kurenai."

.

“What is it, bastard?” Obito asks when she exits the cafe, face turning slightly red when she spots her friends looking at them through the glass like she was the juiciest meat there was.

Already, she dreads going back to school next week.

“Grocery shopping.” Come the monotonous answer.

“What. You called me out for grocery shopping?” Obito asked, her voice climbing higher before Kakashi gives her a pointed glare.

“Quiet down idiot! They’ll hear you!”

Whoops. Obito turns around to see that her friends are still staring at her with smug grins on their faces.

“Why can’t you go yourself?” Obito asks in a harsh whisper, aiming to cross her arms but dropping her file instead. She grimaces, knowing how much of an idiot-move that must have looked.

Thankfully, the bastard doesn’t say anything, though the look he gives her has Obito flushing in embarrassment.

“I don’t know how much of the baby products are left,” Kakashi mutters, bending down to help pick up her file, not bothering to return them as he straightened up. Instead, he grabs on to her elbow, gently steering her towards the direction of the mart closest to their shared apartment.

“You’re not really giving me a choice here.” Obito grumbles, but walks without a protest anyway.

Kakashi gives her another stare, and Obito relents, checking his watch.

“Right. The Day Care closes in about an hours time."

.

Twenty minutes later Obito finds herself standing in the middle of the dried goods aisle, pushing the trolley along, glancing at the items on display.

_Do we have enough oats left?_

She reaches for a pack, placing it in the trolley just as she realises that Kakashi is no where to be found.

“Fuck! He ditched me!” Obito curses, grabbing on to her trolley as she runs down the aisles, trying to look for her stupid roommate who dragged her here in the first place.

Along the way she grabs a bag of dried fruit, stops at the fresh produce to get more vegetables and tomatoes, replenishes the baby products and heaves a sack of rice into her trolley, making her way to the cashier.

“You done?”

Obito blinks, staring at Kakashi who has been nonchalantly reading his stupid book, her file tucked underneath his arm.

“You- have you been there the entire time?” Obito asked, enraged.

Ignoring her, Kakashi looks through the bags, picking up the sack of rice and the heavier items. Obito stared at him in disbelief.

“Oi!” She huffs, paying and thanking the cashier as she grabs the remaining bags and rushing after him.

“Where were you? Weren’t you the one who wanted to go grocery shopping? How did it end up with me doing the entire ‘shopping’ part myself?”

Kakashi ignores her, looking through the bags and raising an eyebrow.

“Oats? Since when did you eat oats?”

“I don’t, but _you_ do.” Obito retorts, flushing a little.

"So does the baby," she adds, before quickening her pace.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much character progression, and at this point of time I'm wondering does this even count as a Kakaobi fic if they aren't really in love?
> 
> How do I introduce a name for the baby when I've been avoiding that for the entire fic???


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this manage to get a part 3?
> 
> Also see me try to get them together in this extremely awkward way that is only possible -- at this point of time is it even considered a kakaobi fic???? I'm sorry.
> 
> Still aiming for the ‘boyfriend but not boyfriend’ trope.
> 
> Listening to Cherry Blossom Ending by Busker Busker  
> Listening to Rain by BTS

Obito was sitting in the living room when it happened.

It was a normal day and there were no lessons. Normally that meant Obito would bring Baby Hatake out of the house and out of a certain person’s grumpy mood, but it was raining, so there really wasn’t a choice.

_(And if Obito really had to be honest, she was kind of glad that it was raining, because that meant she didn’t have to go to the park and meet those really-nice-but-kind-of-overbearing mothers, who were under the completely misguided impression that Obito and Kakashi were a loving couple when in reality they were bound together by mistakes and regrets, mostly on Obito’s part.)_

Obito sighed as she slumped down further into the couch, her black hair spread across the grey comforter like a fan. It was raining, she had no work to do, and the bastard had locked himself in his own room about an hour ago.

All that was left was for her to take a nap, yet here she was fighting off slumber.

A little giggle snapped her out of her thoughts, and Obito looked down, smiling as the one-year old played by himself, hands grabbing on to a little wolf plush and making strange noises, eyes bright and happy.

_Really, so much cuter than Sasuke, that little shit._

She cooed, smiling as the baby turned to look at her.

“Want to take a nap?” Obito asked, hoping that he would share her thoughts of sleeping the day away, because she was quite frankly, exhausted.

“Nuh,” the baby babbled, shaking his head and going back to play with his plush. Obito sighed.

“Please?” Obito tried again, this time a little more desperate, her words coming out with a slight whine to it. She was exhausted damn it, and if it was one thing she liked about Baby Sauske and Toddler Itachi, it was that when she asked for a nap, they would gladly take one with her.

“Nuh!” Came the forceful reply, louder this time.

“Fine,” Obito sighed, slumping until she was half-sprawled in a rather unsightly manner across the couch.

The rain continued to patter against the glass window, accompanied with a little baby babbling to himself, and Obito just laid there, blinking and listening to the gentle noises, body relaxing and tension melting away.

She was about to fall asleep when she saw movement, and she raised her head to see what was the little one up to now. There was a little crease on his forehead, and he seemed to be frowning in determination, tiny hands latching on to the nearest support.

Obito blinked, sitting up straight and resting her hands on her knees.

“Uhn!” The baby waved his free arm, and Obito nodded, smiling now.

“Yeah, yeah! Go on!” She urged excitedly, and leaned forward just a bit.

With a great heave, short, chubby legs straightened, and Baby Hatake tightened his grip on the coffee table (which, Obito noted absent-mindedly, they had to child-proof), standing up.

Obito gasped, an excited smile spreading across her face as she clapped her hands together, laughing softly.

Returning her cheer with a grin of his own, Baby Hatake stood for a while more, trying to balance himself. Obito watched as his body swayed back and forth, his diaper making it more obvious until finally, he tried to take a step forward.

Sticking his right foot out, Baby Hatake took his first step, and promptly fell flat on his face, forehead impacting with the carpeted floor.

Obito stood there, blinking. “Well. That should be normal…” she breathed to herself, a little confused. One year olds weren't supposed to succeed walking on their own on their first try, right? Though the other one-year-old in her life (Sasuke) was a genius, and hence gained mastery over his motor control and sense of balance easily, succeeding in walking their first try.

Still, she sat on the couch, sighing as the baby righted himself, sitting on his diaper, looking just as stunned as she was, forehead red and Obito recognised that it was going to form a very large bruise. Tears were starting to gather in the corner of his eyes, and his mouth were turning downwards.

Then, without warning, he wailed, fat tears rolling down his cheek.

Obito winced at the volume, already able to feel the intense unhappiness from her landlord slash roommate. She stood up, moving to sit on the floor.

“No crying!” She chided, putting a finger to her lips. She sat there, eyes fixed on the crying toddler as she held a finger to her lips, waiting for him to stop crying.

“Good,” was all she said when he finally stopped, and she sat there in silence as the baby stared at her, confused and face a blotchy red.

The continued staring at each other for awhile before the baby moved, and Obito’s face slowly broke out into a small grin, giving a small nod of approval when the small head turned to look at her.

With renewed determination, the baby tried again, standing up faster than before and taking another smaller, tentative step. Right.

_Then left, right._

_Left, right, and then left again._

And Obito was barely able to sit still, opening her arms wide as the baby walked towards her, using the edge of the coffee table as support, steadily walking towards her.

“You’re amazing!” She gushed out, wrapping her arms tight around the tiny body as it slumped against her. “Such a good boy!"

She grinned, listening to the baby’s excited babble as she stood up, still excited, before running towards Karachi’s room with baby in tow.

“Kakashi!” She burst through, grin on her face and excitement and happiness on her features, baby still in her arms.

At the same time, Kakashi was at the door, hair ruffled and looking a little panicked. “What was that? He was crying?” He asked with a tone of worry, before stopping and taking a step back when he saw the bright grin on Obito’s face.

“Kakashi! It’s amazing! He walked! He fucking walked!” Obito smiled, words coming out in a tumble of excited rambling.

“Oi, language…” Kakashi sighed, but Obito continued talking, barely listening to him now.

“...he fell down earlier, but it’s no big deal, because after that he walked! You should have seen it!”

Kakashi blinked as Obito thrust the baby into his face. “This little bugger here, walked!"

“… Aren’t you getting a little too excited over nothing?”

Obito froze, blinking. “What do you mean nothing?” She asked horrified. “It’s a great milestone! An achievement!"

Kakashi sighed, running a hand through his hair and sitting back on his bed, ignoring the notes scattered on the cover. _All that crying and panicking for this? Why do I even bother?_

“… He was already walking last week.” Kakashi offered.

Obito gaped. “What? When was this? Why didn’t I know about this? Why didn’t you tell me? We should celebrate!"

Kakashi sighed, irritated, and pushed Obito away with a flick to the forehead. “You were at school, and this was no big deal. He was bound to walk one of these days, idiot."

The smile on her face slowly morphed into anger. “Argh, you bast…” Obito trailed off, staring at the baby in her arms.

Huffing, she turned away, sticking out her tongue childishly as she walked out of the room. Kakashi shook his head, going back to his work, ignoring the happy babbles and cooing that was starting to become a permanent part of their tiny apartment.

_(His. It was his apartment, he was paying the rent, damn it.)_

.

The door closed with a soft clicked and Obito looked up from her phone, hands still stroking fine grey hairs softly as the baby snoozed on the sofa, comfortably curled around her leg.

“… Welcome back,” she mumbled quietly, watching as Kakashi nodded, his dark eyes resting on the sleeping bundle before shrugging off his coat.

Obito stared as he went into the kitchen, noticing that he had some bags from the nearby mart with him. Slowly, she eased herself the baby, and after making sure that he was still comfortable, followed Kakashi into the kitchen, curious.

“What did you buy?” She asked, standing beside and looking through the bags.

“Huh. Yogurt and pudding?” She frowned slightly, confused.

“The yogurt is for the baby,” Kakashi said, opening the fridge to look for a space for the yogurt. Obito tilted her head. “Baby?"

Kakashi shrugged. “Well, like a reward?”

“Reward for?” Obito was now really confused, though a little amused at how Kakashi still continued to treat the baby like a little puppy that needed rewards and treats.

“For walking? Weren’t you making a big fuss over it? I thought you wanted to celebrate.” Kakashi sighed, shoving the package into the fridge. Obito opened her mouth in a silent ‘oh’.

She thought he had forgot about it.

Clearing her throat awkwardly, Obito leaned against the island counter. “Uh… and the pudding?"

“… You like pudding.” Kakashi stated, like that was a proper answer as to why and who he bought the pudding for and - oh. Oh yeah, that did answer her question.

“Thanks,” she said, looking up, only to find herself standing in the middle of an empty kitchen, watching Kakashi gently stroke Baby Hatake from afar.

And for some reason, everything felt right.

.

Asuma was grinning when he took his usual seat beside Kakashi, who stared up at his friend with a raised eyebrow.

“Good morning, Kakashi!"

“… Morning."

“So, are you prepared for the upcoming Judo tournament?” Asuma asked, grinning.

Kakashi put two and two together. “I take it that Kurenai is coming over to cheer you on?”

Asuma grinned, nodding, though his cheeks had a little red hue to it. “Yeah. After you ditched me on Friday, I met her and Rin."

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “We were in the same cafe, and the only reason we were there was because you knew your middle-school crush would be there, you stalker."

Asuma grinned sheepishly at that, crossing his arms and resting on the table, letting out a sigh. “I take what i can get, okay."

“Yeah, yeah, good for you. Are you going to confess to her if you win the tournament?"

The dark-haired man spluttered, face red. “Uh… No?"

“Grow a pair and confess to her already,” Kakashi sighed.

“I could say the same with you,” Asuma retorted.

Kakashi looked at his friend questioningly.

Asuma snorted. “Don’t think I didn’t see you ditching me for your so called ‘we’re not close our families are just business partners’ childhood friend. You practically dragged her away from Kurenai and Rin."

Kakashi grunted. “Well, you were whining about how you wanted to talk to Kurenai so I was being the most supportive friend I could be.”

“Yeah, and you couldn’t drag Rin out with you as well? Only had eyes for one person?”

Kakashi ignored Asuma, taking out his materials as their lecturer walked in.

“Maybe you should get her to come cheer for you for the tournament too. Maybe _that_ would make you more motivated?”

“I don’t need to be motivated to beat you. You better buck up, or you’ll look bad in front of your crush, you know."

“Oh? I could say the same to you, cocky bastard."

.

Just as she feared, Kurenai and Rin were grinning at her when she walked into their lecture hall, slightly out of breath as she ran up the steps.

“So…?” Rin asked, leaning in closely, face mischievous.

“… So what?” Obito fumbled, pulling out her notes.

“So, how was your date on Friday?” Kurenai asked, eyes gleaming with interest.

Obito shrugged. “Uh… nothing?” _In reality, I was dragged and made to do grocery shopping on my own._

Kurenai and Rin tsked, obviously displeased.

“And here I thought you would have done better than Kurenai.” Rin sighed, shaking her head like they were lost causes.

Obito blinked, looking at Kurenai with her own mischievous grin on her face. “Oh? So what happened after I left?"

Kurenai glared at her, poking her sides harshly as Rin sighed again.

“Well, same old, same old. Blushing and stuttering incoherently, and after half-an-hour of that torture, the only progress we got was her deciding to cheer for him for the judo tournament.”

Obito laughed, and Kurenai flushed. “Oh man. Are you going to confess if he wins the judo tournament?"

“What?” Kurenai hissed, at the same time as Rin brightened.

“You’re out of your mind!”

“No, actually I think it’s a brilliant idea.” Rin butted in, before adopting a thoughtful look. “Though who knows if he can actually win. Kakashi would be there too, won’t he?"

Obito shrugged, but there was a sly grin on her face. “It’s alright, Kurenai. Since you’re there, I’m sure he’ll win. True loves prevails, after all."

Rin smirked. “Speaking from experience, Tobi?”

Obito flushed. “We’re not dating."

Rin rolled her eyes as Kurenai sighed, “yet,” they muttered at the same time, taking out their notes as class began. Obito spluttered, about to retort when Kurenai pushed the handouts into her face.

“Yet,” she said again.

“You said it twice."

“Not dating, _yet_ ,” Rin confirmed.

_(Well, on the bright side, the issue about the judo tournament has been put aside for now.)_

.

Obito sighed as she closed the door behind her, feeling thoroughly exhausted after a long day. Pulling one end of her scarf roughly, she smiled slightly she saw a small figure stumbling towards her.

“Aghn!” Came the little greeting, and Obito bent down, opening her arms wide.

“I’m home!” She cooed, wrapping the toddler in a tight hug. “Were you a good boy when I was gone?”

There was a soft snort, and Obito straightened up, managing to find traces of annoyances in Kakashi’s poker face.

“Uh… I’ll take that as a no?” She tried, smiling nervously as she held the wriggling boy in her arms.

The man merely gave her a flat stare, tilting his head towards the direction of the book case and other types of shelving, with some books scattered on the floor.

“… He’s started climbing and running about, hasn’t he?” Obito asked, dread filling her, suddenly understanding why Kakashi looked so irritated.

“Yes.”

Obito groaned, pushing the still wiggling baby into Kakashi’s arms. “I’m… going to take a shower first.”

Kakashi frowned as he tried to tightened his grip on the little toddler that was hell-bent on escaping their hold, before managing to slip out and jump on to the sofa, crawling off the furniture at an alarming speed.

Sharing a glance, Obito quickly took a step to the side. “Shower.” She blurted out, turning around and fleeing, going straight to the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

“Oi.” Kakashi called after her, about to say something when he spotted a climbing baby on their bookshelf.

“No, no, no.” He muttered, running up to the bookshelf and trying to pry the baby-turned-monkey away.

.

In the safe haven of the bathtub, Obito giggled to herself as she heard the commotion outside as Kakashi ran around trying to stop a certain baby from climbing bookshelves and equally tall furniture.

“Oi, we _eat_ on that table.” Kakashi grunted, and Obito winced she heard the chair scrape on the floor and then a loud thump, followed by wailing.

Okay, bath time was over.

“That didn’t sound good at all.” Obito mumbled to herself as she sat up and quickly rinsed herself, draining the water as she wrapped herself with the towel, stepping out of the bathtub.

The wailing was louder now, and Obito could hear how Kakashi’s awkward consoling was failing.

“Not good at all. Where are my clothes…”

Obito froze, tightening her grip on her towel. _Right…_

She gulped, thinking back about half-an hour ago. She felt like hitting herself on the head.

“Fuck. I can’t believe I forgot to take my clothes!”

“Kakashi!” She called out, voice a little pleading.

“What?” Kakashi replied in annoyance. “Is this more important than a crying baby?"

Obito bit her lips. _No clothes was more important than are crying baby, right?_

She peered around, trying to look for something clean to wear, gaze landing on one of Kakashis’ grey shirt.

And Obito, Queen of bad decisions and not thinking things through properly, grabbed on to it in the midst of Kakashi’s awkward consoling and the Hatake baby crying.

“Fuck it."

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this awhile back, not much interaction, sorry, in a new fandom, my head is all over the place, please give ideas as to how to make them hook up, what has happened to my writing skills????


End file.
